<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some lil blupjeans prompts by fakeJimmyBuffett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253358">some lil blupjeans prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeJimmyBuffett/pseuds/fakeJimmyBuffett'>fakeJimmyBuffett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Daily Writing Prompt, F/M, Fluff, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeJimmyBuffett/pseuds/fakeJimmyBuffett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>im gonna try to write a little blupjeans thing every day or so based off of a word from a random word generator or a prompt bc im pretty bad at writing so i wanna get better. this probably wont be great, but im trying my best jdjskd.<br/>if you know me irl or from discord, no you dont</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Bluejeans/Lup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Agriculture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The farm stretched out for miles. It was one of the most beautiful things Lup had seen on this planet so far. All the straight neat lines of the crops were hypnotizing. The horizon was so far out and something about the field made her hopeful for even better days. She wiggled closer to Barry and just admired the rolling fields around them as he stroked her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there for hours, talking on and off, until the sun began to set and they decided it was better for them to head home before it got dark. The sunset was beautiful, as they usually were on Faerun, with its oranges and pinks and yellows fading into a rich dark blue. They walked close to each other, trying to keep the cold of the oncoming night out. Barry put his jacket over her shoulder and she felt safe. The whole walk home, she thought about how lucky they both were to still have each other after all the hardships they had faced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the deaths, 12 years separated, the 47 years it took them to finally confess their feelings for each other, and yet here they were, in these 400 acres of green. They had both lost so much, their first home was gone, but they were happy; they were together. And that was more than enough for them. </span>
</p><p><span>“Lup?” Lup raised her head, responding to her name. “Why do you love me?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>She looked at the field for a few seconds, trying to think of an answer that could fully explain all of her feelings for him. Barry’s grip on her hand loosened, not knowing why she had to think so much.</span></p><p>
  <span>She took notice of that and decided to just think out loud so he didn’t think she didn’t love him. “It’s hard to put emotion into words but,” she explained, “I think the best way I could describe it is… you’re just </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Barry. You’re one of the best people I know, you’re so smart, you’re so kind. I really don’t know how I </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you.”</span>
</p><p><span>With that, she gave Barry a quick kiss on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder. “I love you Barry”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I love you too, Lup.”</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ssorry this is short ill try to make them longer in the future ksjdks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eye Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lulu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get. The. Fuck. Up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup groaned and opened her eyes. She stretched for a moment and noticed Taako looking at her with a half-joking annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re gonna be late for training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you won’t leave me behind,” Lup said back with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna bet?” he said and raced out the door, not looking back to see her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considered flipping him off but didn’t think he would come back. So she sighed and got up to get ready. Being late for their first day of training wasn’t something Lup would ever willingly do. Maybe later into their stay, but not the first day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the quickest she’d ever gotten ready, but when Lup decided she looked presentable, she left their room to head down to the Institute of Planar Research and Exploration to meet the crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way to properly capture how beautiful the Institute was. Feats of architecture surrounded her in every direction, and she felt her mouth open slightly in awe. Of course, she had seen the Institute before, but she hadn’t yet gotten a chance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> look at it. Giant glass buildings holding what she could only guess were metric tons of plant life, a large courtyard with some of the greenest grass she’d ever seen, and pillars so large she wondered how they could’ve possibly been put there. She had to stop herself from just staring at it; she had to get to the meeting room in 5 minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was relatively easy to find, as they had all been provided with maps of the Institute. That, and the fact that there was a sign pointing the new crew to their destination. Lup speed-walked in and saw Taako holding in his laughter at her, still trying to be professional. She gave him a look that was the equivalent of her flipping him off. In the room, there was a long table with 8 chairs, a few windows filling the room with natural light, and a few plants lining the walls that somehow made Lup feel less nervous. A clock on the wall told her that she had arrived one minute early. She had a second of victory before the captain - or at least his demeanor made Lup assume he was the captain - spoke up.</span>
</p><p><span>“Alright, I think that’s everyone,” the gnomish man said, standing at the end of the table. “My name is Davenport, and I will be your captain on the Starblaster’s mission through our planar system.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Lup looked around the room briefly and noticed that most of the others looked nervous and excited as well, which did calm her nerves slightly.</span></p><p>
  <span>“If we could go around the table and introduce ourselves,” he said, motioning to a human woman on his left. She seemed startled and stumbled over her words for a moment before introducing herself as Lucretia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the chronicler, I’m going to be taking notes on everything we find during our mission,” she told them, lowering her head afterward, seemingly hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next was Magnus, then Merle, and then her eyes fell on a middle-aged human man. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but she knew there was something about him. Lup smiled as he also stumbled over his words. His name made her chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a note in her head to keep an eye on Barry Bluejeans.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one wasnt super focused on blupjeans sorry ksdjks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>